


The sun will rise another time

by Sleepypandaduke



Series: Mcyt stuff bc I said so [10]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Awkwardness, Best Friends, Blind Character, Blind Tubbo, Crimes & Criminals, Expensive Gifts, Fish, Gen, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Kinda, Organized Crime, Parental Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Russian Mafia, She/Her Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Soft TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Teenagers, Villain Toby Smith | Tubbo, WHY IS BLIND TOMMY A TAG BUT BLIND TUBBO IS NOT, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, awkward tommyinnit, hes trying his best your honor, i may be one but they scare the shit out of me, they are the pretty best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepypandaduke/pseuds/Sleepypandaduke
Summary: Tommy makes the discovery of Tubbo's illegal activities in a Mafia family.Inspired by the prompt:"During a bank robbery you are shocked to see the robbers see you and retreat. You find out that your highschool sweetheart has started a crime syndicate and has put you on a "No-Harm" list. You decide to pay them a visit..."Obvious changes were made for obvious reasons. Please dont ship Tommy and Tubbo, They are minors and are uncomfortable with it! This ship is not ment to ship them, they are just good friends <3
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Series: Mcyt stuff bc I said so [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167





	The sun will rise another time

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by "Nights like these" by Pigeon pit!

Tommy looked at himself nervously in the mirror. It wasn't every day you find out your best friend runs a crime syndicate. He was dressed in a red polo, white jacket and black pants. It was far off from his normal attire, but he decided that since he was meeting with a mafia boss it was appropriate.

How had he found out that Tubbo was essentially a criminal? He had been in the unfortunate position of being in a bank robbery when the men shrank away when they saw him. Tommy ended up pulling a knife on one of them (Techno, his older brother, Had yelled at him afterwards, but it was worth it.) and the Thief had told him about Tubbo.

He'd gone through a mini crisis when he had heard about it. Tubbo, his bee-loving, kind, wild card of a friend harming someone? When he had slapped one of Tommy's tormentors at their school, They'd all been shocked. This was like that, but on an entirely different level. The mafia family killed people _(Killed people!)_ and mutilated their corpses for all to see. Imagining the brunette doing anything half as bad was near mind-breaking. He had to confront Tubbo.

So here he was, Getting Wilbur to drive him to Tubbo’s house. The house was actually more like a mansion. It had at least 11 bedrooms and it had a huge “Zen Garden.” There was a koi fish pond, which was his personal favourite place on the grounds. As they pulled up to the aforementioned mansion, Tommy thanked Wilbur and hopped out of the car. He buzzed in the intercom.

“Who’s there?”

“Hey Big Q, I’m here to see Tubbo again.” The gates opened.

“He's in the side gardens. Have fun.”

Tommy passed through the gates and followed his nose to where his friend was. The brunette was barefoot and sitting on a bench, head down with a blank look on his face. He was mumbling something to himself.

“Tubbo!”

His face lit up. “Tommy! Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. Did you say something?” The blond approached the older.

“No, but I need to talk to you about something.” Tubbo hummed and patted the bench. Tommy sat next to the boy in green, used to the lack of eye contact. “I’m not sure how to say this, so I’ll just say it. I know you work with crime, and I don't care.”

Tubbo’s eyebrows creased before he stood up. The brunette held out his hand, and Tommy grabbed it. They walked through the garden and up to the front doors, where Tubbo asked for green tea to be brought up to the game room.

“Why the game room?”

The older looked up at him, blue-grey eyes cloudy and unfocused. He gave a small smile. “We’re gonna play go.”

~~~~~

Tommy screamed as Tubbo captured another string of his stones.

“Oh, are you getting rusty Tommy?”

Tommy scowled and stood up. “Can’t we just fuckin' talk about what I came here for?”

Tubbo sighed and looked away. "What do you wanna know?"

"Is that how you have this huge house? Crime?"

"Yes. We get rid of stuff. Evidence, even people. Come with me."

"Where to?"

Tubbo huffed through his nose at the question before taking the taller’s hand and pulling him up to the third floor. The now blind teen felt his way to his father’s study before squeezing Tommy’s hand.

“When we go in there, you will stand next to me, and you will not look my father in the eye. You must remain completely silent. Only speak when you are asked to. My father must know about any and all information leaks. You will come out unscathed if I can help it.”

Tommy shakily nodded and gulped. Tubbo squeezed his hand again, a small smile on his face.

~~~~

Tommy stands next to Tubbo, head bowed. He felt like a lost puppy. Next to him, Tubbo argued with his father in another language. He’d heard of the man, but only from Tubbo, and the servants around the house. He wasn't known for being nice. Then again, Tubbo was a treasure. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was hailed, only knowing that it was a mixture of protectiveness and admiration of his intellect.

Schlatt sighed and rubbed his temple. “Out. He can live.”

Tubbo immediately stood up and held out his hand for Tommy to take. Tubbo practically ran and dragged Tommy out to the koi pond. Tubbo stopped suddenly, staring out into the distance, panting as his overly red nose ran with snot. It took him a second too long to realize that the blind boy was crying.

“I was- I was so scared I couldn’t save you!” And suddenly Tubbo dropped to the ground with heart wrenching sobs. He was hyperventilating and shaking, gripping his clothes. Tommy dropped next to him, pulling the brunette into a hug. Tubbo’s guard rushed over to them at the commotion. Eret, a clairvoyant, crouched down to them and reached over before Tommy slapped her hand away.

A puffy eyed Tubbo pulled away and rubbed his eyes, turning away in shame.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

Tubbo shifted his feet and nodded. “I’m fine, Eret. Just tired.”

Eret stood and backed away, Tommy already dipping his hand into the water. He wasn't afraid. How could he have been, mercy being shown so quickly. Besides, Tubbo still loved to spoil him, getting any expensive gift on a whim. Tommy remembered the pure gold necklace Tubbo had bought him once.

_"Look Tommy! They even have little hearts on them!"_

_"Why would i need a necklace?"_

_"They go with my earrings. Most expensive best friend gift ever."_

_They laughed and joked with each other until the warm horizon mixed with the sky and darkened like warm coffee in the morning._

Then he remembered the times that they'd spent eating snacks and talking about everything and nothing. Memories of strawberry stained fingertips and milk tea sprung to his mind.

Tommy looked over to his bestfriend, now feeding the koi fish carrots. He realized that nothing had changed between them. It was just a new part that had been exposed.

Maybe this wasn't so bad afterall.


End file.
